


Mishtiel

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Butt naked, Castiel's Wings, Grace - Freeform, Marriage, Misha and Cas are married, Misha in a dress, Mpreg, Mpreg Castiel, Other, Pregnancy Cravings, Sex, Sexy Legs, Wedding, baby bump, banana spit, bee noises, dinosaur sized dick, floats, icecream sundaes, mating calls, mpreg misha collins, naked in bed, nephilim baby - Freeform, nephilims, wide hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: Misha Collins made out with Castiel and now Misha Collins is mpreg and Castiel is the fatherThis is the story of how Misha Collins became mpreg, with Castiel's nephilim childJoin the adventures of mpreg Misha Collins and daddy Castiel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly story, i made up, enjoy!  
> This chapter is the start of it all

Misha Collins is greeted by a hansome blue eyed angel in a trenchcoat 

"Hello Misha" Cas greeted the other handsome blue eyed gentleman 

Misha said "Hello, who are you? And how did you know my name"?

"I'm Castiel, my name is Castiel but you can call me Cas for short"

"Hello Cas, it's nice to meet you"

"Hey Cas how did you know my name"?

Cas tilted his head to the side and smiled at Misha 

"I'm an angel Misha, i know everyone's name"

"An angel"?! Misha said happily 

"Wow! I didn't think angels were real, until i met you Cas"

"That's amazing" Misha said 

"Thank you i guess" Cas said still buzzing around Misha like a bee on a flower, making little buzzing noises, that turned Misha on

"So Cas what brings you here"? Misha asks curiously 

"Well i was wondering" Cas said 

"Wondering what"? Misha asks 

"Can we be friends Misha"? Cas asked eagerly 

"Of course Cas, i would be truly honored to have an angel for a friend" Misha said smiling at Cas and winking 

"Great because i really like you Misha" Cas confessed 

"I really like you too Cas" Misha said blushing 

"Can we..." Cas asked

"Well spit it out Cas" Misha joked

"Indulge, i mean engage in intercourse"

"Intercourse? Well of course Cas, i would love that very much, my sweet angel"

Misha and Cas go to Misha's hotel room to crash for the night

Misha was wearing a beautiful sparkling red dress and Cas was wearing a suit and blue tie 

Misha has a stong, crazy craving for chocolate, so they go out to eat at a fancy ice-cream pallor and share a banana split, a hot fudge sundae and a chocolate float with two dark chocolate covered cherrys on top

Misha and Cas give eachother chocolate flavored kisses, smooching about in a booth, Cas has a ring of chocolate covering around his masculine, pink lips and a little bit of chocolate sauce, and whipped cream covering his scruffy bristled beard

Misha took his finger and strocked Castiel's chin sucked his finger clean and lapped up the leftovers stuck on Cas' face, Misha slides his toung across Cas' rough face and giggled as the angel blushed at the gesture

"I don't want you getting dirty just yet Cas, well have plenty of time for that tonight Misha wispers in Castiel's ear sudductivly"

"I'm looking forward to it sweet heart" Cas said happily and eagerly

"Misha pats his stomach and stairs directory at Cas licking his lips hungerly slowly sliding his toung across his teeth seductively

"Cas I'm still feeling a little hungry, that icecream wasn't quite satisfying, filling enough, i need something more satisfying, i still have room in my stomach for something more special

I'm craving something only you can give me angel, i want to taste you on my toung", I want to swallow you down", "I want you to make love with me"

"I want to swallow you down too Misha, I'm sure you are really big under the belt if you know what i meen"

"Hey Cas will you show me your wings, please? Misha asked, so Castiel flashed his big, beautiful, feathered wings in front of Misha

Misha petted Castiel's wings playfully and rubbed his face in the ritch, bold, and super soft feather of the angel's wings

Misha and Castiel undressed, Misha and Cas were butt naked and hot as hell, Misha and Castiel shake their sexy legs at eachother and flirt eith eachother, Misha tickles Castiel's feet snd Cas tickles Misha's feet

Misha pushes Castiel down on the bedroom mattress and climbs on top of the naked angel, Cas and Misha started resting on the bed together tossing and turning eachother over in sexy positions

Misha slaps Castiel's upper leg thigh, and rubs Castiel's wide hips, Cas squeezes Misha's thighs and grips Misha's wide hips tightly, until Misha squeals in pleasure

"O Cas baby, keep doing thst, it feels sp good, you can grip me tight anytime you want to baby" Misha mmumbled

Then Misha licked his lips hungerly stairing hungerly at Castiel's member, "Well lets get started angel"

"Eat me baby" Cas teases Misha

Misha wrapped his mouth around Castiel's cock and swallowed his dick whole and sucked Castiel's cock like a baby bottle, "O Cas ypu taste delicious, you are a sweet as honey" Misha teases Cas

Then Misha kissed Cas all over the place from head, to tummy, to toe moaning Castiel's name

"O Cas Baby you are so hot" Misha said

"Eat me Cas"

Cas was sucking on Misha's dinosaur sized dick, choking Cas, Cas was gaging as Misha continued to push his tyrannosaurus sized cock down Castiel's throat, Cas swallowed Misha's member whole and sucked and moaned in pleasure, satisfaction, blissfully in a daze

After a hot night at the love hotel, the next morning Misha woke up early in the morning all alone and Cas was gone, Misha calls Castiel's name praying to Castiel but there was still no answer

Misha's thinks Cas just went to pick up some coffee and breakfast for them

Misha calls Castiel's cell phone but there's no answer, so Misha gets up and washes up, gets a shower and gets dressed for the day

Cas comes back and said "O good morning Misha your up early"

"I couldn't sleep not without you Cas, where were you sweetie"? Misha asked curiously

"Well i got you a little something special honey, now close your eyes and hold out your hand sweetie"

Cas pulled a big, beautiful, diamond engagement ring out of his trenchcoat pocket a slid it on Misha's finger

"Is this ring really for me"? 

"Cas nods and said "Yes baby"

"O Cas it's so beautiful you shouldn't have, i love it"!

"I love you Misha" "let's get married" Cas said

"Misha will you be my bride, take my hand in marriage"?

"Absolutely my angel" Misha said willingly

Cas and Misha kissed and huged

The moment was introupted by a loud rumbling noise, Misha's stomach growled, "O excuse me was that my stomach growling like that"? "I must be famished" Misha blushed a shade of rosey pink rouge on his cheecks

"I guess you're getting hungry baby, so lets get something yummy into that hungry tummy of yours" Cas said

"Don't worry we can wait a wile to eat breakfast" Misha said

"GRRROOWL" Misha's stomach growled again this time louder

"I think my your stomach disagrees with you, it clearly can't wait to eat, i think it wants breakfast now"

"Misha your stomach is growling, your stomach is empty inside baby, and your body is telling you it wants to eat because needs more nursihment"

"You need to eat, now let's feed you, and get something delicious and nutrishious inside your hungry stomach"

"Come on Misha, I'll take you out, lets go out and get some good, food in your belly baby"

Cas said patting the man's, his boyfriend's belly, Misha's stomach playfully

"I'll take good care of you Misha, I'll feed you so good your stomach will be so full, it won't know what hit it" "You'll never be hungry again" Cas said

"Cas you are like a mother hen" Misha said joking

"I don't understand that reference", but i think i get the idea Cas giggled"

"Ok Cas, I'm starving afterall, so let's go out and get some breakfast, I'm craving pancakes today" Misha smiled bitting his eyelashes at Cas

"Sounds shumsy, I meen delicious" Cas said

"O Cas i just love it when you act cute and make up cute words like that" Misha said giggling

At breakfast everything smells so good, so Misha and Cas chow down on a stack of warm, fluffy, blueberry pancakes

Shortly after eating Misha starts feeling sick to his stomach and races to the men's restroom Misha pulled a pregnancy test out of his red purse and tested positive for pregnancy, but wasn't quite sure how to tell Cas he was mpreg with Castiel's child

"Cas there's something i have to tell you, I'm pregnant, with your child" Misha said

Cas smiled and placed his glowing hand over Misha's belly and said "congratulations baby, you are now pregnant with a happy, healthy, baby nephilim"

"But how can that be, we didn't exactly make out, have sex that way, we only swallowed eachother down, and the sperm can't survive inside the human stomach, can it"? Misha asked confused

"Well Misha angel sex works different from human sex, you see my supernatural, super sperm is so strong it's actually immune to human stomach acid, and can indeed survive inside a human stomach without being digested" Cas explains

"Supernatural sex with angels is amazing, it's magical" Misha said

"Hey Misha i have news for the you too, I'm pregnant too, yours sperm survived my vessel's stomach, because angel's stomachs don't work like humans stomachs do, because there is no acid in my stomach, the sperm traveled through me and got absorbed into my body when it arrived inside my intestines, and flowed into my body to create, produce a baby nephilim" Cas admitted

"That's beautiful Cas, congratulations to you too Cas, i love you angel Misha said rubbing Castiel's mpreg, pregnant stomach

"So now i guess we are both pregnant" Misha said

"Indeed" Cas said

"Well let's finish our breakfast and go shopping for wedding dresses before our bellies grow to big to fit into our dresses" Misha said joking with Cas

To be continued


	2. Strawberries, tummies, babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Misha go out for and eat chocolate covered strawberries, dress up in cute dresses, talk sexy to each other and rub each other’s pregnant bellies

The men’s pregnant stomachs were growing bigger each day.

Their pants were getting tighter to the point were they couldn’t even zip up their pants because their bellies grew to big and pudgy.

Cas and Misha both had very large breasts with enough milk to feed the babies Cas has two tender, plumped, rounded orbs on his chest and Misha had man boobs

Cas and Misha go out shopping for new clothes to cover their baby bumps and dress up in cute, sexy, loose fit girl dresses.

They were buying baby clothes, little tiny booties, but in a bigger size for Cas’ baby who was going to be born larger then Misha’s baby.

Two nephlim baby’s born from two different parents one was an angel parent the other was a human parent.

The thing is angel born babies are born larger then human born babies because angels can carrie larger sized babies inside their vessels because their true forms are really gigantic in reality.

Cas was pregnant with a baby boy and Misha was pregnant with a baby girl.

Misha and Cas were picking out baby names, the babies were kicking under the skin of their parents rounded stomachs.

”I like the name Grace for a girl” Cas said

”Me too honey, I think that’s a very fitting name for our baby” Misha agreed

”What are you going to name him Misha?” Cas points to his stomach

”How about Joel? I always liked names that end in el, just like your name Cas”

”I love that name Misha, both names fit considering our children will be half angel, half human”

”So there we have it, Grace and Joel two beautiful names for our babies”

So your probably wondering who is the mother and who is the father?

Misha is the mother and Castiel is the father but sometimes it’s the opposite.

I guess they are both mother’s and fathers.

Cas cradles his own tummy and his lover’s distended stomach, tummy carefully.

Cas was very protective of their babies, he was protecting his belly and Misha’s belly constantly, he would hold onto his rounded belly and was very protective of the child inside him and his boyfriend’s tummy.

Cas was protecting their children who were safely nestled away inside their bellies parents bellies.

Cas was using his angel blade for protection.

Cas’ belly was glowing because angel pregnancy works different from humans.

Misha’s pregnant tummy was normal like a normal woman’s pregnancy, big and plumped, round and gorgeous.

Then Cas and Misha pushed take off their shirts and push their stomachs together, their bellies were touching each other’s bellies.

Misha grabs Cas’ hand and places his lover’s hand on his stomach, he was pushing his fat, swollen stomach against his boyfriend’s warm hand.Then his hungry stomach started grumbling about for food nourishment for the baby.

Cas was touching the rounded, plumped flesh of Misha’s pregnant belly, all round and beautiful, when all of the sudden the man’ stomach growled loudly.

”Hungry babe?”

“I’m starving”.

“Didn’t you just eat?”

”But the baby is hungry”

“Feed me sweetheart, my tummy wants food Baby”.

Just then Cas’ belly starts growling.

”My baby is hungry too babe, lets eat, we’ll feed our babies something delicious and covered in chocolate”.

Then Castiel and Misha both get hungry.

They go out to get a treat they eat chocolate covered strawberries.

They were hand feeding each other strawberries.

Cas was nipping at the plumped red juiced fruit as the red juice dribbled down his scruffy chin.

Misha licks the strawberry juice from Cas’ chin.

Misha takes a big bite out of his strawberry and then gets a little frisky and nips at Castiel’s ear biting down softly chewing in his boyfriend’s ear gently, mumbling dirty words into his boyfriend ‘s ear.

Misha was wrapped up in warm, snuggly, cozy blankets covering over a pregnant man’s rounded tummy.

The stomach was rounded like a dome.

”Do you think I’m fat sweetie?”

”Not if you don’t think I am” Cas responded.

” You’re gorgeous Misha, I love your big, fat, beautiful, precious pregnant belly babe”.

”Thanks Cas, I love you and your big, beautiful pregnant belly too honey”.

Cas shoved a hand down Misha’s warm pants, touching the hot naked flesh, soft skin of the stomach.

”Your belly is so beautiful all pregnant and fat baby, you should let me touch it”.

”Go ahead angel touch it”.

Cas pulled his boyfriend’s pants off and started rubbing coco butter all of Misha’s beautiful, rounded, bulging baby belly.

softening the tan skin of his pregnant belly, feeling their child kicking about inside his mommy’s pregnant stomach.

They both talk sexy to each other and rub each other’s pregnant bellies romantically.

They were rubbing each other’s mpreg stomachs all night.

Misha starts rubbing a hand over his angel boyfriend’s swollen belly Cas giggles and his rounded belly jiggles.

Misha stars slowly rubbing his fingers in inappropriate circular motions over Cas’ baby bump, gripping on the bulge of rounded tummy.

Misha could feel the baby moving inside Cas’ swollen stomach of the angel’s pregnant belly.

The baby was moving around inside his mother’s or father’s? pregnant belly.

Feeling his child moving within Cas, inside the angel’s stomach, inside his boyfriend’s pregnant belly.

Then Misha starts licking the rounded lump of flesh of the angel’s pregnant and rounded tummy.

Cas giggles as the warm, wet tongue slips across his tender tummy.

Later on that night while they were in bed sleeping next to each other there was loud grumbling, sick sounds coming from inside mommy’s tummy

Mommy Misha had bad indigestion and so did Cas.

Misha’s stomach was bloated had some pregnancy gas his insides were rumbling louder, roaring noises grew louder.

“O my stomach hurts” Misha moans.

“Cas I feel sick, my stomach is killing me, I’m really gassy tonight”.

Misha rolls over pressing his stomach against Cas’ hand mumbling.

“Rub my tummy babe, please”.

Cas takes his hand and rubs Misha’s upset belly and heals himself and Misha.

Cas rubs his best friend’s sick belly in slow easy circles feeling the active baby kicking inside the man’s pregnant stomach.

Misha let out a huge, long, loud, roaring, stinky fart, stinking up the room.

”Sorry babe I couldn’t help it, I got bad really gas”.

After farting Misha is relived, “Thanks babe that’s just what I needed”.

Cas giggles, tooting back ripping am even bigger monster fart, farting louder and meaner then Misha.

”O Cas you really know how to make me feel better”.

”Happy I could help” Cas smiles.

Nine months later the babies are both getting ready to be born

Then the day comes Misha and Cas go into labor and they are dilating quickly, then the moment finally comes, pushing out two happy, healthy babies, holding two newborn babies in their arms.

Two proud parents couldn’t be more happier

The babies look just like their parents, both had blue eyes, a head full of dark hair and small feathered wings, they looked like two little cherubs

”I love you Misha”

”I love you too Cas”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, nice comments, and bookmark :)


End file.
